The Offering
by Animazing Studios
Summary: In order to save her country, Maka Albarn must be offered to the Soul King known as Soul Eater Evans. She will have to live with him forever, but what happens when Soul gets his darkest secret revealed and his brother comes back after a year. Soul and Maka will have to work together to figure out who is behind all of this commotion and eventually become more then master and servant
1. The Memories and The Mission

Authors Note: This is my very first SoMa fan fiction so please, if there is anything I can do to make this story better tell me because I will carefully consider it. ㈳6

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters. ㈸3

I will later on add some music to match the chapter so you can kinda understand better the situation. ㈶0

I will update every Saturday. ㈳5

The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo **

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***The Black Blood within the Soul King***

** The Memories and The Mission**

It was a beautiful day in the Death kingdom, which is located over Hell but under Earth. There had just been a change in Soul King, the old Soul King was Wes Evans, who was really well prepared to run a country but all of a sudden he disappeared and no one could find him. That incident was about a year ago and right now the one in the thrown is Wes's younger brother. His name is Soul Eater Evans and he is also the new Soul King and unlike his older brother, he really didn't know anything about how to run a country. All he really did was do whatever the elder told him to do, complain about how cool or uncool things are, and hang out with his best friends who are Kid and Black*Star. Kid is also the ruler of the demon world and Black*Star is a elite assassin from the famous Star Clan.

There is a castle far away in the north in which live the Soul King and the elder. In the Soul Kings office stood a young man with white hair, sharp teeth and red eyes who was the new Soul King talking to a man with a skull mask and black robe who was an elder named Death. "I refuse to kill 99 innocent people and a witch." said the Soul King with a lot of anger in his voice. "B-But you can only become a full powered Soul King if you eat all of those soul's." said the elder. "But they are all innocent and I don't want to turn into a murderer."

For those of you who don't know, a Soul King has to eat 99 human souls and 1 witch soul in order to become a true King. He has to eat all of those will make him the most powerful of all the 3 worlds which are the human world, the soul reaper world, and the demon world. The elder is also the retired Demon King but right now his son Kid, owns the thrown.

The elder thought about it and said "then don't kill innocent people." The Soul King looked at him with hope in his eyes until the elder said " Kill the ones that have sinned instead of the innocent." There was silence in the room as the young king thought about this offer. After a while of thinking the Soul King said "fine, I'll take you up on that offer." The elder was happy to hear the news until the Soul King said "but I will go on the trip tomorrow morning." "But why October 10, you know you only have 21 days till the 31 and you know what happenes" said the elder with a worried face. The king sighed and said "I know very well what happens in that day." The elder looked confused "Then with more reason if we don't act fast you will tu-" "SILENCE" said the king with anger "we have to get all the souls before any of that happens, UNDERSTAND" said the king growling that last word making the elder nervous. "If we get all of the souls we might be able to slow down the process of the poison" said the King "I understand" said the elder bowing his head down and leaving for the door while the King just looked out the window at his country.

On Earth there is a small town that was always in chaos because bandits would come and steal everything they had, all the time. The one in charge of the city is called Spirit. He is really reckless and only cares about his daughter, his ex-wife, and women. He was really depressed when all of this bandit business happened, and just after he had been divorced, luckily he was able to keep his daughter by his side. His daughter's name is Maka Albarn. She is a beautiful young lady who was really smart, good at fighting, would always work hard but really hated her dad because he got divorced with her mom. She would always hang out with her best friends who are Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Maka looked up at the sky and said "today is going to be a beautiful day". She then sighed and went back with her friends. What no one knew was that the next day would turn from perfect to horrible.

_October 09 10:00 Soul went to sleep dreaming about his past_

It was October 31, 2003 or 11 years ago and it was the prince Soul and Wes's birthday. It was a beautiful day with perfect weather, everybody thought that today was going to be perfect but what no one knew was that someone had other plans for this perfect day. The Soul Kings Castle was packed with visitors from all over the Demon world and the Soul Reaper world. The two birthday boys were both different ages, Soul is 5 and Wes is 7, but surprisingly were both born on the same day. All of the visitors were having a great time with the music, food, and entertainment. Soul was with his mother and friends while Wes was playing his violin to show his father.

What no one knew was that there was two people who wanted the kingdom destroyed and there name's were Medusa and Arachne. They were both sister's and witches that despised the Evans family. They decided to team up just this once to destroy their children. There plan was simple, get the children separated from their father and mother and then make them drink a special poison called the black blood, that will slowly destroy their kingdom from the inside. It would make them go completely mad in seconds even if they only had a inch of madness, the black blood poison would heighten their senses for a whole day on October 31, for the rests of there lives.

Arachne would use her spiders to injure the two prince's while Medusa would be the nurse to inject them with the black blood poison. There plan was perfect and simple, it was like taking candy from a baby. Medusa went to the nurses office and saw a young lady with a nurses outfit. The nurse ask her if she needed anything but Medusa just kept walking towards her, when she was face to face with her she used her snakes to take her nurse outfit off and also to tie her up. When she was finished, Medusa threw the real nurse in the closet.

Medusa came back dressed as a nurse and saw Soul fall and scrap his knee. He started crying until medusa came and asked the Queen if she could take the boy to her office to see if he did anything serious. The queen gave her permission to take Soul to her office. Medusa with a fake smile, thanked her and walked off with Soul in her arms. Arachne then used one of her spiders to injure Wes making him fall to the ground with a thud. The Queen then asked his son if he was ok. Wes answered that something bit him, the queen then took her son to the nurses office when she got there Soul was laying down on the bed while Medusa was injecting him. The queen asked why was she injecting him, Medusa then answered that it was so he doesn't get his knee infected. The queen nodded and laid Wes on the bed beside Soul so the nurse could inject him to.

She was about to leave when she saw something in the corner of her eyes, inside the closet. Medusa noticed that the queen stopped when she looked at the closet. The queen got closer to the closet trying to open it, all of a sudden Medusa stopped her telling her that the visitors were waiting for her. The queen knew something was off with the nurse, like she was trying to hide something. The queen didn't listen to her and opened the closet revealing a young women who's eyes were filled with tears and only in her undergarments, the young lady tried to say something but only came out in a whisper until she yelled with the little energy she had left "RUN" while crying even more before Medusa beheaded her. The queen looked back and saw that Medusa had a evil grin on her face while summoning her snakes to kill the queen.

All of a sudden a maid entered the office and seeing what had just happened, screamed on the top of her lungs, trying to run away to alert everyone else in the castle. The king and the rest of the visitors heard the screams and went to check what happened but by the time they got there, there were already 3 dead body's on the floor belonging to the nurse, the maid, and the queen. The King saw that the boys were sleeping on the beds and gave them to the maids and told them to take them to safety. The King told the rest of the people to alert everyone else and to find the killer.

Medusa went to meet up with her sister in the thrown room. They kept on talking about how they succeeded and that they only had to wait a little while longer for the poison to take effect. The maids that had the boys were running to the outskirts of the city trying to make sure that whatever killed the queen doesn't kill the boys. The boys started to move around a lot in the arms of the maids and when they opened their eyes, they were glowing red. The maids looked at each other and then at the boys with frightened faces. The boys then got out of the maids grip and ran towards the city. When they got to the city they started destroying anything in their way in order to get to the castle.

When Medusa and Arachne saw that the poison worked, they ran towards the King to kill him. On the way they also used the spiders and snakes to grab the boys and take them to witness their own fathers death. When they got to the castle the King saw that they had his children so he tried to capture the witches but failed because the snakes and spiders were protecting them. The King then fell down and the witches went to attack. They both threw their best attacks towards his head…beheading him.

_October 10 6:00 a.m. Soul wakes up from the nightmare_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The King's scream echoed through the room like a bell in silent night. The maid and elder ran towards the King's room to check what had happened. "You're majesty what happened" said the maid and the elder in unison. The King looked up and saw that the both of them were worried and said "it's just I keep on having that dream of when I was little". The elder knew immediately knew what he was talking and asked the maid if she could leave them alone for a moment. The maid nodded and left. "I think we should really change the schedule for collecting souls" said the elder. Th young King looked up and nodded left to right and said in disappointment "No, I need this…if it's to make my kingdom stronger and safer…I will do anything." The elder nodded and said "I will be waiting for you in the car" " I understand" said The King sadly.

On earth, in the small town, a young girl was picking flowers with her best friends. The young girl was wearing a yellow shirt, red and black skirt with a black trench coat and white gloves. The young girl had emerald green eyes and ash blonde hair which were in pigtails. She was admired through out the town because she was a beautiful, sweet, and a skilled fighter. The wind on that day was getting really heavy, so all of them went home. Since their town is used to being robbed, they all locked their doors and hid in the basement hoping that the bandits wouldn't come and steal.

While the people in the town were busy hiding, the Soul King and the elder were on there way towards that exact town. Where he would have to eat 99 human souls and a witch soul before October 31 or the curse that placed on him will get stronger and stronger until it consumes him completely turning him into a killing machine.

* * *

><p>How did you like the first chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


	2. The Witch

Authors Note: Yay the second chapter, I hope you all like it cause I worked on it after basketball tryouts everyday , so please comment on how my chapter was. This chapter was dedicated to **PeonixCielEvans **for inspiring me to write this chapter.

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters.

I would suggest you to listen to **Monster - Skillet **

I will update every Saturday.

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***Black Blood within Soul King***

**The Witch **

_October 10 7:15 a.m._

"Are we there yet" asked the young king to the elder. "We are almost there, just wait 15 minutes longer" said the elder while looking outside at the clouds. The young prince took one deep breath and asked once more "do I really have to do this". "YES" answered the elder fast and mad. "There is no going back now" said the elder with his hands together and his eyes looking out the window. "Besides were already here" he said pointing out at the window. The young Soul King looked outside and opened his eyes wide because to his surprise, they came to a small country in the middle of a desert.

"Are you sure we're at the right place" asked Soul with a bead of sweat running down his right side of his face. "Yes, I'm sure" said the elder with an annoyed face. "We are gonna land in the outskirts of the city so nobody can see us, understand" said the elder looking at Soul. The young prince simply nodded his head up and down. They eventually landed on the outskirts of the country and got out of the car.

When they got out of the car, the elder said "go out and eat the souls you can collect, I will come back in exactly 5 days." Soul just nodded his head up and down, while the elder gave him some money and a bag with clothes. The elder got into the car and drove away, back to the castle. Soul just walked away and into the shadows where no one could find him.

In the middle of the town, there is a small vanilla colored house that belongs to the one in charge of the town. His name is Spirit and he lives with his daughter, Maka Albarn. Maka was at a big field of white and yellow flowers with a book in her hands. She laid back in the field while reading her book with a smile on her face. There was another girl with her, her name was Tsubaki and she was Maka's best friend. Tsubaki was standing up against a tree in the shade, in order to keep cool.

"The sky is beautiful today right, Tsubaki" said Maka as she closed her book to look at the sky. "Yes it is" said Tsubaki smiling. "We should get going into the town because it's almost lunch time" said Maka trying to get up. "Sure, let's go" said Tsubaki while smiling and starting to walk away in the direction of Maka's house.

_October 13 2:00 p.m._

"FATHER COME, PLEASE" screamed Maka as she ran into her fathers office. "Maka what's wrong, why are you screaming" said Spirit with a concerned look on his face. Maka took one deep breath and said "It's him, he killed more people." "WHAT, where is he" said Spirit really mad. "I don't know, he just killed 16 more people and left" said Maka as she was about to cry. "Hurry tell everybody that he is back" said Spirit with a worried and scared look on his face. Maka hurried off and into the streets to warn everybody. 'How many more do you need to kill before you are satisfied' thought Spirit as he went to get his coat to follow his daughter.

In a dark ally in the outskirts of the country, there was a boy with white hair and blood smeared onto his clothes. His name was Soul, the one that has been killing everybody in that town for the past three days. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants. He was cornering a man with brown hair, saggy clothes and a gun in his hand. "I know what you've been doing" said Soul in raspy voice. "NO, PLEASE DONT KILL ME I…I HAVE CHILDREN" said the man with a worried look on his face.

"You obviously don't think I'm that stupid …I've done research and it doesn't show anything saying that you have children" said Soul laughing evilly as he attacked the man. In a second flat the man was killed and his soul was eaten by the man in black. As soon as Soul finished he retreated into the shadows looking…for his next victim.

The town was in chaos because of one man or at least that's what they thought he was…right. The people of the town went and hid in there homes for fear of they too will die in the hands of the mysterious man. The police went out in search for the man, they searched high and low but couldn't find him. Then at a meeting with Spirit and the rest of the higher-ups, Spirit decided "We need to bring in a witch to see if she can help us in any way." Everybody in the room gasped and started to discuss. Everybody thought it was a good idea but they didn't know what kind of stuff a witch would like and what will happen if they joined a witch. Then after about five minutes, they decided that they would bring in a witch to help them, no matter the consequences.

They spent all night trying to figure out where the nearest witch was to contact her. They reader he'd every book they could lay their eyes on. They eventually stumbled across a witch that was about seven years old, named Angela Leon that had a guard named Mifune with her at all times. They contacted her guard and asked him to tell her that they need help and would give them whatever reward they wanted. The little witch responded and said that she wanted nothing but candy from their town. The higher-ups got all of their best candy to please the witch.

The Angela got in about 30 minutes with her guard, Mifune. Spirit and the rest of the higher-ups greeted Angela and escorted her to Spirits office. In Spirits office, Angela sat down while her guard remained standing beside her. When Spirit sat down she said "So tell me, what is wrong with your town." " Glad you asked, I'll start from about three days ago. We were very peaceful town, that is until a mysterious man in black with came and started killing people." said Spirit as he started trembling in fear. "Please tell me more" said Angela as she opened a piece of candy and ate it. "Well, all we really know is that when he kills people, he leaves their clothes on the floor and only about five people in the town have witnessed it."

"What do the people say about him" said Angela as she grabbed another piece of candy. Spirit then said "They say that after he strikes his victim, they turn into a red ball of light that floats in the air". At this, Angela opened her eyes wide as ping balls. Angela stood up and said "I would like to perform an exorcism on the town, to check if there is anything that is not…human in this town." "What do you mean" said Spirit worried. "You'll have to see it for yourself in order to believe me" said Angela with a grin on her little round face. "For now I would like everybody to stay inside their houses for about one hour to confirm my suspicions" said Angela as she started walking towards the door with Mifune walking close to her. "Wait, what suspicions" said Spirit trying to stop her from leaving. "Soul Reaper" said Angela walking out the door with an evil grin. Spirit was right by the door with a confused look on his face "Soul Reaper?"

* * *

><p>How did you like the third chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


	3. The Decision

Authors Note: This is my third chapter and I hope you comment to tell me if it is good or maybe what I should do for the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to **roro213421 **for helping me with this chapter, so please thank him too. :D

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters.

I would suggest you to listen to **Monster - Skillet**

I will update every Saturday.

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***The Black Blood within the Soul King***

** The Decision **

_October 13 5:00 p.m._

When Angela was finished doing an exorcism, she went back to Spirits office. When she got there, she sat down right across Spirit and said "My suspicions were correct." Spirit stood up and said "Do you mean-" "YES" said Angela "There is a soul reaper in this town." "How did this happen, I thought soul reapers were just myths to scare people." said spirit as he started walking around the room. "Well they aren't and that man that is in this town, terrorizing the people is all the proof we need" said Angela as she got up.

"How do we stop him from killing more people" said Spirit standing up and running to the drawers of his desk to see if he could find something that would help him. "There is only one thing that soul reapers loves the most" said Angela while standing up and walking towards Spirit. "W-what is it that they love the most" said Spirit trembling. "They love fresh souls" said Angela. "What do you mean" said Spirit, afraid of the answer. "You need to sacrifice a human to the soul reaper" said Angela. "W-what…no your lying aren't you…because this isn't funny" said Spirit as he backed away frighted.

"It's the only choice, if you won't do it, he will keep on killing your people until he is satisfied" said Angela with a serious face. Spirit thought for a second and then said "then what type of person does this soul reaper like" he said with a sad face. "I'm not sure but I would guess a beautiful young girl" said Angela nodding up and down.

_October 13 6:00 p.m._

The sun was just about to set when Maka entered a dark ally. As she walked she heard screams of pain and agony. Maka ran to where the screams were coming. While running, she got a metal pole she had found in the ally and kept running. When she was about to turn she saw two shadows, one of the man who was screaming and the other of a teenager with white hair. She stayed just close enough for none of them to see her. She sat down wondering what was gonna happen, until she saw the one in white hair turn his right arm into a blade and cut open the other man. Maka was terrified and paralyzed with fear to even move, but what she saw after was even more surprising.

She saw that the teenager that was cut turned into a red ball floating in the air. She was confused and didn't know what to do, she just stayed there watching. The teenager with white hair took the red ball in his hands and ate it. She tried to get a little closer to see what was happening but tripped and fell. The teenager with white hair just looked at her and said "Did you see any of that." Maka stayed on the floor, while shaking and nodded up and down. "Oh well can't help it" said the teenager with white hair as he chuckled. Maka got really mad when she saw the teenager laughing and just after he had killed that man.

Maka gathered all the courage she had left in her to stand up, grab the metal pole and went running towards his head. The teenager stopped laughing and easily turned his hand into a blade once again and cut the pole into pieces, trying his best not to hurt the young woman. Maka was amazed at the sight of his ability, it was unheard of a person that can turn his hands into a blade. Since the pole didn't work, she tried to use force. Luckily she had learn to fight because of her best friend Tsubaki. She tried to land a hit but never did because the teenager would always block her hits, every time. Maka stopped because the teenager had caught her hands and wouldn't let her move.

Maka looked up to meet the teenager's face, surprisingly he was very handsome. Maka started blushing at the sight of them being very close. She was even more surprised when she saw that the color of his eyes were red and that he had a small grin that showed his sharp teeth. She looked deep look into the teenager's big red eyes and said "what do you want from me." The teenager looked confused as he looked deep into her emerald green eyes. "If your going to kill me, do it now" said Maka really mad. "Now why would I do that" said the teenager with white hair as he got his left hand to lift up her chin closer to him. "Aren't you going to kill me" said Maka. "No…why would I do something like that to such a pretty girl" said the young man. "Well…because I saw you kill that man, so I thought-" said Maka blushing while looking down on the floor, avoiding his gaze. "I would never kill someone just because they saw me do something like that, it's so not cool" said the young man, feeling offended.

"Then why did you-" said Maka before being interrupted by a loud voice "MAKA WHERE ARE YOU" Maka was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice. "Uh-oh Tsubaki" said Maka in a mumble. Maka turned and saw that the young man was running away and into the shadows. Before Maka knew what was going on, he was gone. The handsome teenager with white hair that didn't kill her, she considered herself lucky that she was even alive because she knew that the guy she met was none other then the man who had been killing people for the past couple of days. Maka started to blush as she remembered him, but her thoughts were interrupted when her friend Tsubaki called her name once more "MAKA…WHERE ARE YOU."

Maka shaked off the memories of the teenager as she stood up, looking for her friend. She turned a couple of corners until she finally found Tsubaki. "Where were you, I was worried sick" said Tsubaki with a relieved smile on her face. "I was just walking around the ally, don't worry" said Maka trying to not make her friend worry. "All that matters is that your fine, right" said Tsubaki really happy. Maka just nodded up and down with a smile. "OMG…I ALMOST FORGOT" said Tsubaki with a suprised look on her face as she freaked out. "what did you forget" said Maka as she panicked. "You need to get home as fast as you can…like really fast" said Tsubaki really fast. "B-but why" said Maka confused. "I don't know but hurry you got no time to waste, your father said it was very important" said Tsubaki as she pushed Maka so she could run faster. "Ok thanks and bye" said Maka happily. "Sure, anytime" said Tsubaki as she waved to Maka.

When Maka got to her house, she immediately went to her fathers office. When she got to her office, she was surprised to see a witch talking to her father. "Dad what is all this about" said Maka walking towards her dad but away from the witch. "Oh, Maka this is the witch called Angela that made an exorcism on the town to see if there was anything …not human" said Spirit almost mumbling the last words. "What do you mean u normal and why did you call me here" said Maka really confused. "Look, I'll get right down to the point … there is a soul reaper in this town killing everybody and the only way to stop this is to give him an offering-" said Spirit trying not to panic as he spoke those words. "But what does all of this have to do with me." Spirit looked at his confused daughter, took a deep breathe and said "The offering we came up with is you" at this Maka eyes went as wide as ping balls and said in an almost whisper "me."

* * *

><p>How did you like the third chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


	4. The Deal

Authors Note: This is my fourth chapter, I hope all of ya'll are ready because all of the interesting parts are starting to commence. This chapter is dedicated to **CapturedInAPolaroid **for reviewing my first three chapters and giving me an idea about what to write for this chapter. :D

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters.

I would suggest you to listen to **Monster - Skillet **or** Monster - Lady Gaga**

I will update every Saturday.

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***The Black Blood within the Soul King***

**The Deal **

_October 13 6:30 p.m._

"Me_" _said Maka once more as she looked deep into her fathers sad eyes. "B-BUT WHY…WHY ME" said Maka as she started panicking. "Don't worry Maka, it is for the safety of the village…you will be fine" said Spirit trying to calm down his daughter. "You will be guarantied your safety" said Angela standing beside Mifune. "No, don't want to…I want to stay with you forever" said Maka as she ran into Spirits arms, hugging him. "I'm sorry but…this decision has been decided and you are the only one one who can be the offering" said Spirit as he hugged Maka back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to hurry before he keeps on killing anymore people" said Angela as she separated both of them. "But father" said Maka as she cleaned her eyes. "You have to…you are my daughter and I know that you will be strong for the sake of the country" said Spirit lifting up Maka's head. Maka just looked at Spirit and nodded "good" said Spirit as he patted her head. "Both of you listen up" said Angela as she caught both of their attention. "I will tell both of you my plan, so stop crying and start listening" said Angela as Mifune gave both of them towels to wipe their tears.

All three of them sat down, then Angela said "We will need to summon the reaper to make a deal with him." Maka and Spirit both lift their heads up. "I will need to make a ritual to contact him" said Angela as she got up and walked towards the nearest window, looking at the country. "What can we do to help" said Spirit. "Well you can get me some blood of an animal, maybe a sheep or goat and then wait for me on the roof of this building" said Angela as Spirit ran out towards the door. When Spirit was out of sight, Angela turned to grab Maka's hand and look deep into her emerald green eyes. "I know that this is really scary and strange to you, but you will be safe so don't worry about a thing" said Angela trying her best to make the sweetest smile, while Mifune gave Maka a towel to wipe her tears away.

Maka looked up and said "but since I'm an offering won't I be…killed or a servant or even worse…"said Maka as she started to cry and panic. Angela grabbed and hugged her to make her stay calm. "Don't worry, none of that bad stuff is going to happen to you and remember the fate of this country lies in your hands" said Angela. Maka was about to say something but "IM BACK" said Spirit as he ran through the door. " I have a goat on the roof for you" said Spirit as he walked out the door towards the rooftop. "Thanks, come on Maka, you will need to be their for the summoning" said Angela as she grabbed Maka's hand and walked out the door.

When Maka, Angela got to the roof, they saw that Spirit was beside a chained goat, and that Mifune was standing beside the goat with a red sword on his left hand. Angela let go of Maka's hand, and looked at Maka and Spirit. "I will need you both to stand back while I make this ritual, understand" said Angela making a serious face. Both Maka and Spirit nodded up and down, while backing away. Angela turned to grab the red sword from Mifune and make her way towards the goat. Angela split the goat stomach. Maka had her eyes open, because of the horrible sight she saw.

Angela grabbed some of its blood and started to draw a circle with weird and ancient writings on it. When she was finished she walked over towards Maka. "I will need to put some of the blood on you, because only people who are covered in goat blood can travel to different worlds" said Angela as she looked towards Spirit for approval. Spirit nodded, while Angela put some blood on Maka with some of the same symbols as the ones on she did for the ritual. "Done, now all I need to do is contact him, make a deal, and are worked here is finished" she said looking towards Mifune. "I would like for you two to grab on to something, because this will not be easy" when she finished both of them immediately went to grab on a pole. Mifune was beside Angela as she started her ritual which will make everybody's life turn for the better.

_October 13 7:30 p.m._

In the dark, there was a teenager who's hair shined like the moon and eyes as red as rubies. He was out looking for his next victim when something strange happened to him. He was starting to turn to white sparkles. "What's happening to me" he said as he vanished in thin air, leaving nothing behind. In the Rooftop with Angela and the others, there was the same boy with white hair, sleeping. Everybody was close to look at him, but still kept their distance. "Is this the boy who has been terrorizing our country" said Spirit angrily as he poked the boy. "Yes it is" said Angela as she put a lollipop in her mouth.

"What did you do to the poor boy, you were supposed to make a contract with him but he's asleep" said Spirit looking nervously at Angela. "Don't worry, I did a fast spell on him that made him fall asleep, but don't worry it was only supposed to be for about five minutes" said Angela as she walked towards Mifune. "Let me see what he looks like" said Maka as she walked towards the boy. "Ouch my head hurts" said the boy as he stood up. The boy took one look around and said "where am I, this is so uncool". The boy caught a glimpse of the girl with blond hair and smiled. "What are you smiling about" said Maka, embarrassed. "YA, what are you looking at" said Spirit defending his daughter. "Calm down, you old man" said the boy standing up. Maka took one look into those red eyes and said "YOU."

"Finally noticed" said the boy with red eyes and white hair. "Hey I want all of you to calm down" said Angela as she walked right between them. "Calm down midget, you are so uncool" Angela got mad and hit his head so hard he fell to the ground. "Angela are you sure this is the right person we should be handing Maka to" said Spirit looking confused. "I'm sure, the blood of a goat only answers to a soul reaper" said Angela. "Excuse me, but is this the person" said Maka. "Yes" said Angela as she started to get mad. "Do ya'll doubt my skills as a witch" said Angela as she looked at them straight in the eye. "Well…" said Maka and Spirit in union. "Hey did ya'll just forget about me" said the boy as he walked towards them.

"Of course not" said Angela as she and the rest turned their heads towards him. "Can ya'll please tell me why I'm here and what are ya'll doing" said the boy with sharp teeth. "First of all I summoned you here and we are here to stop you from taking anymore of this country's lives" said Angela with confidence. The boy just started laughing and said "Just how do plan on doing that". "By giving you an offering" said Angela. At this, the boy stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eyes. "I know you are the one who has been eating all those souls in this village" said Angela with a big grin on her face.

"Do you plan to fight me" said the boy ready to attack. "No, I just want to make a deal" said Angela. "You know how I told you about an offering" said Angela, while the boy shook nodded his head. "Well your in luck, because your offering is the young girl you see over there" said Angela as she pointed towards Maka. The boy turned to look and smiled once more. "Wait" said Spirit looking towards the boy. Spirit said "I can take her…" "no, I only want her or the deals off" said the boy greedily. "Deal and you don't need to worry because I already covered her in the blood of a goat" said Angela as The boy got Maka over his shoulders. "Wait were are we going" asked Maka. "Don't worry about it" said the boy as he took one last look at Angela. "Wait, what's your name" asks Angela to the boy. "My name is Soul, Soul Eater Evans" said the boy as he ran into the darkness with his offering. Then, at that exact moment, Angela's grin fell.

* * *

><p>How did you like the fourth chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


	5. The Offering and Her Master

Authors Note: This is my fifth chapter, hope you can forgive my sloppiness. It's just that I went over to my cousins house, and didn't have enough time, but I still managed to finish, so enjoy.

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters.

I would suggest you to listen to **Monster - Skillet **or** Monster - Lady Gaga**

I will update every Saturday.

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***The Black Blood within the Soul King***

**The Offering and Her Master**

_October 13 8:30 p.m._

Then, at that exact moment, Angela's grin fell. "Hey Angela why so suprised" said Spirit as he walked towards her. "Do you know who he is" said Angela said as she pointed in the direction that they left. "All I know is that he is a soul reaper" said Spirit as he looked at Angela. "His name was Soul Eater Evans" said Angela as she started to panic. "So what, why would I need to know his name" said Spirit as he started to walk away. "No, wait are sure you don't know his last name anywhere" said Angela as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm sure, why are you making such a fuss about it" said Spirit as he started to get mad.

"It's just that-" said Angela, struggling. "What is it, is Maka in trouble, TELL ME" said Spirit as he grabbed Angela and threw her on the ground. Mifune immediately grabbed Spirit and threw him on the ground. Spirit tried to struggle but couldn't break free from Mifune's grasp. Angela got up from the floor and said "Spirit, whatever you do…do NOT mess with the boy you just saw" said Angela terrified. "But why…what about him makes him so special" said Spirit really angry.

"He is…The Soul King and whoever defies him will suffer a horrible death" said Angela as she looked at her hands. "And to think we talked to him normally just a couple minutes ago" said Angela as she looked down at the floor. "What…the king" said Spirit. "yes the king and a curse one at that" said Angela. "What's that supposed to mean" said Spirit. "I'll tell you everything, but for now let's hurry and get inside" said Angela as she, Spirit, and Mifune went inside.

In the dark night, there were two teenagers. The one with white hair was carrying a girl with pigtails, while jumping on the rooftops of the houses. "Where are we going" said a girl with pigtails. "I told you already, you don't need to know" said a boy with white hair as he got angry. "But I really need to know" said the girl as she started to struggle. "Geez, You are so stubborn" said the boy in white hair. "Hey soul reaper guy, where are we going" said the girl in pigtails as the boy looked deep into her emerald eyes. "My name is not soul reaper guy, it's Soul" said the boy as he got angry.

"Now stop asking the same questions you shorty" said the boy. The girl immediately got out a book and hit him. "Hey shorty, why did you hit me" said Soul as he looked at her. "For your information my name is not shorty, it's Maka" said the girl as she crossed her arms, while looking the other way. "Maka is not a good name for an offering" said Soul as he started to grin. Maka immediately grabbed her book again and hit him. "Why did you hit me this time" said Soul, while rubbing his head. "Because I don't like being called an offering" said Maka. "Well it's either being called an offering or shorty" said Soul as he stopped in front a hotel.

"I don't like either of them" said Maka as she pouted. "And why did we stop at a hotel" said Maka as she looked around. "This is where we are going to spend the night, whether you like it or not" said Soul as got Maka off his back. "Well look who's grouchy" said Maka trying to tease him. "Whatever, just get into the building" said Soul as he started to push Maka. "Hey, I can walk by myself" said Maka as tried to stop Soul. "Not with that attitude" said Soul as they got to the front desk. "Hey you, I want a room" said Soul. "One or two beds" said the young woman at the front desk. "Just one" said Soul never looking away from Maka. The young woman then gave Soul a room key that was labeled room sixteen. "That would be $50" said the young woman as Soul handed her the money and grabbed the key.

Soul then told Maka to follow him, but Maka didn't want to go with him. Soul grabbed Maka and took her to room sixteen. Soul then grabbed Maka and threw her on the bed and jumped on Maka, pinning her to the bed. "You are my offering and therefor you will follow my orders, whether you like it or not" said Soul in a menacing voice, while tightening his grip on her. Maka just got up a little and got close to his ear. "I am not afraid of you, understand" said Maka hissing the last words. "Just make sure to follow my orders or I will have to be hard on you" said Soul as he got close to her. "As if, you would never dare to lay a hand on me" said Maka with a grin on her face.

Soul leaned closer to her face and said "you don't know what I'm capable of, do you." Maka tried to get him off her but couldn't, because he was too strong. "Are you scared" said Soul. "No I'm not" said Maka with lots of confidence. Soul then got off her and said "just make sure to not get me angry again or else…." "Or else what" said Maka getting up from the bed. "You don't want to know" said Soul with a grin, while Maka got the goosebumps. "Get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a busy day for both of us" said Soul as he took his shirt off and went to bed. "Hey what are you doing, where am I going to sleep" said Maka blushing as she looked at Soul.

"On the bed of course, and hurry up and get ready to sleep" said Soul as he got in the left side of the bed. "But why do I have to sleep with you" said Maka as she looked away, while blushing. "Just go to bed, and get some rest" said Soul as he started to close his eyes. "F-fine…just don't look at me" said Maka as she started to undress. "Whatever you say" said Soul. When Maka finished undressing, she went to right side of the bed. When Maka got into the bed she turned to find herself looking at a sleeping Soul. 'He looks so cute' thought Maka as she smiled, and went to sleep.

_October 14 8:00 a.m._

The sun was shining though the red curtains of room 16. The sun's rays were pointing in the direction of the two teenagers who were sleeping on the bed. The girl, who's name was Maka, got up first, dressed, and went downstairs to get some breakfast for two, and went up back into room sixteen. When she got there, she found the boy, Soul, awake and looking outside through the window. "good morning" said Maka as she laid the food down on the desk. "Oh good morning" said Soul looking back at her. "You want some breakfast" said Maka as she sat down on chair. "Sure" said Soul as he smiled, while sitting on another chair. Maka just looked at her plate, while blushing. On the plate were pancakes, bacon, and eggs with orange juice.

As both of them ate, they talked about their life. "So we're do you live" said Maka, while taking a sip from her orange juice. "I live in Death Kingdom" said Soul as he took a bite from his pancakes. "Really, that's cool" said Maka as she looked at him. "Yeah, it's cool but I have so much stuff to do" said Soul as he put his food down. "Like what kind of stuff" asked Maka confused as she put her orange juice on the table. "It's because I am the king and I have so much stuff to do" said Soul looking down at his food. "The king…that's so cool" said Maka as she did her sweetest smile, which made Soul blush a little. "Yeah, but there's so much work" said Soul.

"Then I'll help you with the work" said Maka smiling. 'Why did I just offer my help' thought Maka as she kept smiling. "That would be good, but your still my offering" said Soul grinning. 'That totally ruined it' thought Maka as she grabbed a book and hit his head hard. "Why do you keep hitting me" said Soul rubbing his head. "I don't like being called an offering" said Maka pouting. "Calm down shorty" said Soul as Maka gave him a glare. Both of them looked at each other's eyes and smiled. "I need to make a call" said Soul as he walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

In the hallway, he took out his phone and called the elder. When the elder answered, he told him to send someone to come pick them up as fast as he could. When Soul went back into the room, he told Maka to hurry and eat because somebody was going to pick them up. When they finished eating, they waited for him in the room. When he came, Maka and Soul went out and got in the car. When they got to the kingdom, Maka was amazed at what she was seeing. There were huge buildings everywhere and lots of people. When they got out of the car, a man in black greeted them "good day my lord."

* * *

><p>How did you like the fifth chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


	6. The Assassin

Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry for being late and I will be making some updates for the first five chapters to make them better for the story, so please check the chapters.

Go check out the trailer I made for this story at:

watch?v=1F1a3RH5Qrc

FYI I will be putting some lemon, violence, and gore in later chapters.

I would suggest you to listen to **Monster - Skillet **or** Monster - Lady Gaga**

I will update every Saturday.

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

'Thoughts'

***The Black Blood within the Soul King***

**T****he Assassin**

_October 14 10:00 a.m._

"Good day, my lord" said a man in black with a white mask. "Good morning Death, sorry for calling you earlier than we agreed on" said Soul as he headed for the entrance to the huge castle. Death noticed that there was a human girl with ponytails following him. "Master, may I ask who this young lady is" said Death as he looked at Soul, while Maka got closer to him. "She is none of your business" said Soul walking. "But I don't want you to tell anybody about her, especially the higher-ups" said Soul as he gave a cold glance at Death over his shoulder and grabbed Maka. "Understood, my lord" said Death as he looked at the floor with a scared expression on his face.

"Black Star is in today, my lord" said Death as he lifted his head up to look at Soul. Soul immediately stopped and looked at Death. "Where is he right now" asked Soul. "He is in the study room, waiting for you" said Death. Soul then grabbed Maka went inside the castle. Inside the castle were huge paintings and beautiful ruby red carpet, curtains, and everything else in the room. Maka stared in awe as she and Soul walked up the stairs. At the end of the stairs was a huge painting with four people in a living room. There was a woman, man, and two boys. 'That must be Souls mom and dad, but who is that other boy' thought Maka as she was pulled away by Soul's strong hand.

When they were at the second floor, they went into a dark hallway filled with lots of doors. Soul finally stopped at a big, red door. When he opened it, there was a lot of books, a desk filled with paperwork, and a guy with blue hair sitting in the desk. The boy with blue hair was wearing a black shirt, with white pants, and a star tattoo on his right arm. "Long time no see" said the boy with blue hair as he stood up to look at Soul with a big smile. "You are so troublesome, you know" said Soul as he scratched the back of his head. "I finished the job you asked me for, so fast that they didn't know what hit them" laughed the boy with a star tattoo.

"That's good news, did you manage to get the information I asked for" said Soul as he looked deep into the other boy's eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's the downfall" said the boy with blue hair as he looked down with his bangs covering his eyes in shame. "Don't worry about it, you have always been a great assassin, and you will always be" said Soul as he went up to the boy, while leaving Maka clueless to what is happening. 'That boy is an assassin' thought Maka, while looking at the saddened boy. "We can look for him later, but right now I would like you to cheer up" said Soul with a smile. "The boys eyes went up as he saw a girl with pigtails, a red skirt, and a yellow shirt. "Hey, who's the human girl over there" said the boy with blue hair as he pointed towards Maka causing Soul to look in her direction.

"She is my offering from some village" said Soul calmly. "That's cool, what's your name" asked the boy to Maka. "My name is M-maka" said Maka as she struggled. "Maka, that's a nice name, mine is Black Star" said Black Star as he held his hand out to greet her. Maka took his hand and shook it with a smile. When they pulled away, Soul looked at Black Star, and asked "did you kill a witch on your way here or some kishin souls" said Soul walking towards the desk in the middle of the room. "No, I didn't have enough time, because there was no time left" said Black Star as he walked towards Soul. "That's not the real question though, the real question is why do you have a real live human up here and still haven't had her soul" said Black Star really curious.

"She if MY offering, and therefore ONLY I get to choose her fate" said Soul with much confidence. "Fine, geez don't be so overprotective of this young girl" said Black Star looking away. "I'm not overprotective" said Soul, denying it. "I need to leave know because it's almost lunch time" said Black Star heading towards the door. "See you later, Black Star" said Soul waking after him, giving him a fist bump. When Black Star was out of the door, Soul turned to Maka and said " we need to hide your identity from everybody else, because we don't want anybody to know your a human, understand" said Soul with a serious face that froze Maka, making her reply come out in a whisper "y-yes."

* * *

><p>How did you like the sixth chapter? Please review, follow, and favorite<p>

If you have any ideas tell me cause I will consider it.

I will also be updating every Saturday :D

This story belongs to me **Animazing Studios, **so you should ask me for permission to use this story. The characters belong to **Atsushi Ōkubo**


End file.
